Piper's Nightmare Starring Piper and Aerrow
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Piper has a nightmare that envolves her and Aerrow getting seperated during the Stratosphere fisaco and getting into lots of danger. PiperxAerrow in it.


Piper s Nightmare Starring Piper and Aerrow

Note: Thought needed to use some of my OCs and make some big story for Aerrow and Piper plus Storm Hawks fans to try and enjoy.

Takes place a year after Stratosphere and Cyclonia Rising

Piper was worried about something but she fell asleep with worry.

Piper's so-called dream

"Guys I can see….." said Aerrow then the radio made static.

"Aerrow? Aerrow?" asked Piper.

"He's drifted out of radio range." Sighed Stork.

Piper sighed with worry after completing the mission of stopping Ravess' Space Weapon Aerrow was still not around.

"Finn keep trying Aerrow on the radio." Piper ordered with worry.

"Ok Piper." Replied Finn.

Meanwhile Aerrow had crash-landed on the Far Side.

"I hope help comes soon." Said Aerrow as he looked for a way from where he was then he saw strange creatures and they attacked him! "I hope Piper and the others destroyed Ravess' little toy."

On our side of Atmos Piper was still worried that she stayed in Aerrow's room looking at an old photo of her and Aerrow.

"Aerrow I hope I find you soon." She sighed.

Months pasted and still Aerrow wasn't found.

"That's it I'm going to find a way to the Far Side and rescue Aerrow." Said Piper in a desperate tone. "Don't worry about me."

Then half of the Cyclonian Forces appeared.

"Piper without your dear Aerrow you will join me or the rest of your friends die." Cackled Cyclonis in a very mad tone from a tannoy.

"YOU GOT TO BE DAMNWELL KIDDING I WILL NEVER JOIN YOU FOR TAKING AERROW AWAY!" yelled Piper.

"Piper get yourself together Aerrow would want you to stay calm and defeat Cyclonis." Said Junko and then Piper panted calmly. "Cyclonis just wants all dead."

"Don't mock me Storm Hawk I want Piper to help me rule the Atmos." Growled Cyclonis.

"IF YOU THINK I AM GOING TO HELP YOU FORGET IT!" growled Piper then some Talons and Nightcrawlers got on board the Condor.

"TAKE THEM TO SEPARATE PRISONS!" Cyclonis ordered. "With the Storm Hawks out the way I will take control of both normal and the Far Side of Atmos."

"Yes Master." Said a Talon Sergeant known as Blizzard as he cuffed Piper and brought her on to Cyclonis's Command ship.

Meanwhile on the Far Side Aerrow was a complete wreck but he managed to fight many beasts and survive enough to remember everything but mainly: Piper.

"Piper I got to find her." He said then he saw some Nightcrawlers and Talons led by Dark Ace. "Dark Ace what have you done with Piper?! TELL ME! TELL ME!"

"She is Cyclonis's slave now and you will soon be joining her!" cackled Dark Ace.

"Sir we've found the crystal Cyclonis wants to power her prototype weapon." Said a Talon Corporal known as Shark.

"Good." Said Dark Ace then he turned to Aerrow. "Infact I have decided that you will never see Piper again so goodbye!"

Then he tried to blast Aerrow six times but Aerrow managed to dodge.

"I may have been stuck on the Far Side for maybe a year but one thing for sure I can still protect myself." Noted Aerrow. "NOW I WILL ASK ONE MORE TIME WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH PIPER?! TELL ME NOW!"

Then some Nightcrawlers grabbed Aerrow knocking him out!

"Look at it this way it's possible you might finally be reunited with Piper….in the afterlife." Cackled Dark Ace as he and the Nightcrawlers returned to Atmos and the Talons searched for more crystals.

Aerrow woke up when the Talons and everyone else were gone.

"I gotta rescue Piper and the others." He said and found out a Talon was still there. "I'll have to get info first."

So he jumped and grabbed the Talon.

"Where's Piper and my friends?!" he yelled at the Talon hurting the Talon's arm!

"I WON'T TELL—ARGH—On Cyclonia." Said the Talon then Aerrow knocked him out and pinched his Uniform.

"Hate to wear this but I'll need a disguise if I'm going to rescue Piper and my friends." Said Aerrow as he got into the Talon Uniform and found a tunnel to the normal side.

Meanwhile Piper and the others were in a cell in the Cyclonian Brig on Cyclonia.

"I'm sorry boys." Said Piper.

"Don't blame yourself Piper." Insisted Junko.

"It's because of me that Aerrow is missing maybe dead and because of me that we're in here and it's because of me I'd never tell Aerrow how I feel about him." Sighed Piper.

"We'll get out of here and find him." Said Finn.

Then they saw Lynn.

"Lynn help us." Called Piper.

"I wish I could but my Dad forced me to work for Cyclonia or he'd disown me." Sighed Lynn. "But I will find out if Aerrow is back on our side of Atmos. You have my word."

"Thanks Lynn." Said Piper.

Soon Lynn found out the answer when she saw a Switchblade Elite carry a Redhead on it.

"Lynn?" asked Aerrow.

"My Dad forced me to work for Cyclonia." Replied Lynn. "Piper and the others are locked in the brig I will take you too them."

They walked pasted Ravess.

"Hm he looks familiar." She said. "You watch them."

"Yes Commander." Said Cyclonian No.2.

Aerrow and Lynn got to the brig where the others were wondering what Lynn was doing until Aerrow took off his goggles.

"AERROW!" cried Piper as she and Aerrow hugged after Lynn opened the brig.

"Master the Talon known as Lynn as opened the cell." Said Cyclonian No.2.

"WHAT?!" asked Cyclonis. "AERROW HOW DID HE SURIVIE!?"

"I will deal with him and the rest of them including the traitor!" yelled Dark Ace.

"Oh really?" asked Snipe.

"Shut up." Said a Female Talon with an Eyepatch known as Kala.

"Dark Ace one last chance to kill Aerrow or everyone suffers and that includes you." Said Cyclonis.

(Dark Ace growls)

"Storm Hawks to battle!" ordered Aerrow.

"We're doomed." Said Stork.

"Not now Stork." Said Finn and Junko.

"Aerrow I'm sorry I didn't calculate properly." Said Piper.

"It's ok Pi we all make mistakes stay beside me while we fight these little fools." Replied Aerrow.

"Need help?" asked Lynn.

"Sure." Replied Aerrow and Piper.

Soon all seven attacked the Talons and Raptors who had just arrived.

"The Merb is mine." Said Repton.

"Right do what you want." Said Ravess. "Just keep them away from the prototype weapon."

"It's ready." Called a Talon.

"Get it set up now." Ordered Cyclonis.

"I await your command Master Cyclonis." Said the Weapon.

"General Zelix your first mission is to kill the Storm Hawks." Ordered Cyclonis.

"Consider it done." Said General Zelix.

"You know Aerrow you look serious and ruthless in a Talon Uniform you should join us." Said Dark Ace.

"Like I said before I'd rather eat dirt." Replied Aerrow.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Said Dark Ace.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" yelled Piper and she punched Dark Ace real hard.

"Cool Pi." Replied Aerrow.

"I don't want to lose you again." Replied Piper.

"YOU WILL LOSE EACH OTHER!" yelled Zelix as he blasted them killing Finn, Junko, Stork and Radarr leaving Aerrow, Piper and Lynn alive for Cyclonis.

"LAST CHANCE JOIN ME OR YOUR FRIENDS DIE!" yelled Cyclonis.

"I'D RATHER DIE THAN BE YOUR SLAVE!" yelled Piper as she duelled Cyclonis, Aerrow duelled Dark Ace and Lynn duelled Snipe.

"YOU HAVE MADE YOUR CHOICE NOW YOU WILL ALL DIE!" yelled Cyclonis and she blasted Aerrow, Piper and Lynn killing them.

Reality

"ARGH!" screeched Piper.

"Piper are you ok?" asked Aerrow.

"Aerrow thank god you're alive." Sobbed Piper hugging Aerrow.

"Of course I am and so are Lynn, Junko, Finn, Stork and Radarr." Replied Aerrow.

"Lynn?" asked Piper.

"Yeah Lynn has agreed to join the Storm Hawks." Replied Aerrow.

"Hi Piper." Smiled Lynn.

"Hi Lynn not being rude but can I tell Aerrow something in private?" asked Piper.

"Of course." Agreed Lynn.

"Pi are you seriously ok?" asked Aerrow.

"Just a nightmare a terrible horrible nightmare." Replied Piper. "And Aerrow I want to know do you love me?"

"Yeah and do you love me?" asked Aerrow.

"Yeah." Replied Piper.

"Whatever Cyclonis did to you in your nightmare will never happen to you." Said Aerrow hugging Piper deeply.

"I believe you Aerrow." Replied Piper with a smile then she and Aerrow kissed happily knowing Cyclonis will never stop their love.

"Piper let's welcome Lynn to the team then we can spend some time together." Smiled Aerrow.

"Yeah." Agreed Piper. "But first this."

Then she kissed Aerrow on the lips as Aerrow enjoyed the kiss before they joined the others into welcoming Lynn to the team.

Iris Out the End


End file.
